Just Another Monday?
by Libby The Great
Summary: Kagome HATES Mondays,and could THIS particular one get any worse? Not what it seems. AU fanfic. R&R One-Shot! Really cute; please read.


**A/N** Hey people! This is my first one-shot, hope you like it.. I got inspired from a test I took last week. XD don't ask how, just Read & Review! This is an AU Fanfic. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Was this made just to rub it in peoples face that they don't own Inuyasha? …I don't own Inuyasha, DUH. (I'd much rather own Kouga.. - )

"_Just another Monday?"_

"Where are my shoes?!" Kagome was Franticly racing around the house. It was 6:15 and she was behind schedule, _her _schedule.

It was her responsibility to walk the neighbors dog every morning before she went to school. Her neighbors, the Maniko's, were out of town and she was asked to be their House keeper, she politely accepted; not really wanting to watch the house and pets. She has enough to deal with as it is.

"Kagome! Calm down! I'm sure-" Kagome's mom was getting irritated by the fuss her daughter was stirring up. It didn't help ease her irritation when Kagome cut her off.

"I'm Late! Its already.." Kagome looked down at her watch.

"6:15!!" She almost fainted.

It was Monday, the worst day of the week especially for Kagome Higurashi. She **always** had bad luck on Monday. She hated the day with a Passion.

"Kagome! Just wear your sneakers. There in your closet." Mrs. Higurashi tried to reason with the frantic Kagome, who was still running around the house like a mad woman.

After running through the house in a mad rush for another five minutes, Kagome was forced to wear her raggedy sneakers. She opened her closet, and rummaged through it. She found her sneakers. Once she had them on she stood up and looked at her watch.

'_6:22! Great, now I only have 10 mins to walk the dog before I have to run for the bus!… and with my luck, the stupid dog will be slower than usual. Oh how I hate Mondays!'_

Kagome darted down stairs and out the door.

**000000000000000000000000000**

'_6:27. Ughhh, c'mon you stupid dog! Its just a mailbox! It hasn't changed THAT much since yesterday!' _The dog continued to sniff the mailbox.

"C'mon Dog, your gonna make me late!" Kagome tugged at the dog's leash.

The dog sat down on the ground, stubbornly, and continued to sniff the mailbox.

Kagome gave the Leash another yank, much harder this time.

The dog gave out a snarl in protest before jumping up and running; dragging a startled Kagome behind him.

"Stop!… dumb dog!." Kagome was not a happy camper. The dog continued to drag her down the sidewalk.

Kagome made an attempt to pull her feet out in front of her so she could stop. As she did so, the dog, whom was smarter then given credit for, slowed down to a stop just as Kagome got both her feet out in front of her. Kagome began to fall backwards. In mid fall the dog sprang forward, bringing a startled Kagome with him.

Kagome was slung forward, she didn't have time to catch herself so she fell flat on her face. It was just a strike of 'luck' that there was a mud puddle for her to land in.

She laid there for about a minute, allowing what just happened to sink in. The mud was cold and very mushy. It was a good foot deep. Kagome came back out of her daze when she felt a warm tongue on her hand.

"You." Kagome raised her mud caked head to lock gazes with an amused set of eyes.

The dog sat down and cocked its head to the side, looking as innocent as possible, as if to say 'Me?'

Kagome would usually give in to such cuteness, but at the moment, she was pissed. Pissed being an understatement, she was past pissed.

Kagome went to grab the Dog's collar, but the dog got up and darted out of the way, then took off down the street.

Kagome got up and attempted to run after the dog, but it was no use. The dog was long gone.

"damn dog!" Kagome grumbled as she overlooked her clothes. She was covered in mud.

'_now I'll have to go home and get cleaned up.' _She took a look down at her watch, which was somehow untouched by the mud.

'_6:33. Well, I've missed the bus… there goes my chance to get on the teachers good side, there's no way I can go home and get cleaned up and still get to school on time, and she HATES when people are late.' _

Kagome gathered up the broken leash and started home. _'Now I'll have to spend all afternoon putting up 'missing' flyers.. And with my luck we will have some huge test to study for AND a big report… and I bet mom has left early to take souta to school. And she, with my luck, locked the door… could this day get ANY WORSE? Man I hate Mondays!'_

**0000000000000000000**

Kagome reached her house and, sure enough, her mom's car was gone and the door was locked. Oh how she hated Mondays.

'_I'll have to break a window… Mom will understand… hopefully' _Kagome made her way to the backyard, there she hoisted her self up to the kitchen window. Using her elbow she busted the glass. She used the rake, which was nearby, and made the hole big enough so she could get her hand through. Then she unlocked the window and eased it open.

Once she was through, a very upsetting thought hit her. _'I could've used the key under the mat…' _She smacked her self in the head. _'duh Kagome!'_

Shrugging it off she ran upstairs to clean up.

**000000000000**

After taking a remarkably quick shower she went to the closet to find another uniform. She tripped on something in her floor and went flying into her closet. _'what the?'_

She looked back and there in her floor, mockingly sitting there, were her shoes that she spent a whole 15mins trying to find. _'Are you kidding me? UGHHH I __**hate **__Mondays!' _

Kagome Got dressed, for the second time that day, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. She glanced down at her watch.

'_6:54.. With the way this day is going, I'll walk right into the principle, then we'll have a pop quiz and I'll have to stay after class for being late, then lunch will be so unbearable I'll end up puking… The 'perfect' day..' _Kagome mentally groaned. She dreaded the day to come. She dreaded Mondays.

**000000000000**

Kagome came up to the front door of the school, panting. She had run the whole way. After taking a moment to catch her breath, she headed in. She stole a glance down the hall, there stood the principal, talking to some other student.

'_Great! So I get to be chewed out by my teacher AND the principal for being late.' _Kagome's school took tardys VERY seriously. It was not tolerated with out an excuse.

Kagome took a deep breath and made her way down the hallway, hopelessly praying not to be seen, or in THAT much trouble. She inched her way down on the other side of the hall. Just as the thought of getting away with it passed through her head; the Principal turned and looked at her.

"Hey Higurashi! Come here for a second." Kagome's heart stopped. She turned and obediently went over, getting ready for the worst.

She took a look at the student in front of the Principal. Instead of seeing a fear stricken kid who had just got chewed out, she locked gazes with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Kagome was instantly lost in them, but was yanked out of her heavenly daze by the Principals voice.

"Kagome, Can you do me a HUGE favor?"

Kagome tore her gaze from the allure of the enchanting eyes, to face the principal.

"umm, sure?… " she was at a loss for words. Never had she seen such beautiful eyes!

"Okay great. This is Kouga, he is a new student here. I have a lot of work to do, so I need you to show him around today; be his personal tour guide. Do you think you could do that for me? You get to get out of class. What do ya say?"

Kagome was Speechless. _'I'm NOT in trouble for being late? ANDD your letting me get out of class?' _She glanced over at Kouga. _'and I get to spend the day with this cutie!? This is to good to be true!' _

Kouga was wearing a pair of baggy Jeans with a grey hoodie. He had his long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail, which draped over his left shoulder. He had the MOST amazing eyes, according to Kagome anyway.

Kagome gave one the sweetest smiles. "Of Course! How could I refuse an offer like that?"

The Principal gave Kagome a thankful smile and a shoulder squeeze. "Thank you Kagome… Well I leave you two to get acquainted, I have business to do." With that he walked off.

Kagome turned her attention back to Kouga, who was unconsciously staring back at her.

Kagome smiled another radiant smile.

"Well, Kouga, as you know I'm Kagome, and I'll be your tour guide for today." She gave a mocking bow and let out a small giggle. Her mood had lifted tremendously.

"May I see your schedule?" Kagome asked, turning serious. Kouga gave off a smile/smirk, and handed her the paper.

"Wow, we have a lot of classes together… But, maybe you'd like to see the school before we go to class?" Kagome asked with a slight plea like tone.

Kouga nodded. "YOU'RE the tour guide… I don't mind missing class… I'm not to fond of Math anyway." He gave a small chuckle.

"Well then, right this way!" Kagome reached out and grabbed Kouga's hand and pulled him down the hall. She smiled when she felt him lace fingers with hers.

'_Man, How I LOVE Mondays!' _

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**A/N** Okay! I didn't think it would be THAT short.. but w/e. Hope You liked it! Now move the cursor over there and click Go. And make sure to leave me a review! If ya liked it... Please tell me! I kinda have an idea goin for a sequal but i need to know if this story was good or not. So, do you want the sequal or not? well.. CANT HEAR YA! tell me in a review please. Thanks Ja ne


End file.
